Teal (Playset Hamster)
Names Dutch: Taling : English: Teal : Greek: Váskas : Italian: Teal : Spanish (Spain): Verde Azulado : Spanish (Spain): Gota de Agua (piggy hamster) Media Appearances Although Teal ever appeared in the TV cartoon, "When Teal Comes Marching Home Again", he was a frequent character in the G1 comic books. Unlike most rockstars in the comics, Teal does not have any magical abilities, but he is an athletic show-jumper has the silver cups and winning ribbons to prove it. Though his pride can sometimes lead his to accept foolish challenges--agreeing to jump over obstacles made of barbed wire to protect "the honour of Zhu Zhu Hamster City", for example--he really is the best jumper in all of Zhu Zhu Hamster City. Although he can be a bit abrasive at times, particularly towards anyone who has been ruining his jumps, Teal is also one of the bravest rockstars and is always ready to help a friend. Despite being one of the few wholly non-magical rockstars, he goes on a quest by himself to confront the Stone-Hearted Sorceror after he turns White into stone. He lives in the Show Stage with his puppy friend, Hal. He is also in the books, The Magic Sausage Tree, The Giants and the Castle of Darkness, The Cross Weather Wizard, and A Shock at the Show Stage. In the book The Stolen Shadow his jumping ability helps save the day. Toy Variants Common Teal Teal is a G1 rockstar. He came with the Show Stage play set. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Teal with yellow ears, cheeks and paws * Hair Colour: Purple * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Blue-purple raindrop Accessories Backcard Stories UK Fact File Story Teal loves to jump, prance, and race against the wind. One of his favourite jumps is the lily pond. Hal, his puppy friend cheers him on as he invents unusual obstacles for his friends to jump. Dolly Mix Teal European Teal This version of Teal came with a pink re-issue of the Show Stage sold in certain European countries around 1990. At first glance, he's very similar to the original release, but he has 'Made in China' written on her paws (instead of 'Made in Hong Kong'), his symbol is a far darker shade of purple and the raindrop seems more curved, and he wears blush. His eye paint is also brown as opposed to the very definite black of the original release. Greek Teal Italian Teal Italian Teal Variant I * teal body, yellow ears, cheeks and paws, purple hair, purple symbol Italian Teal Variant II * white body, blue symbol, blue hair Italian Teal Variant III * white body, blue symbol, purple hair Italian Teal Variant IV * gray body Italian Teal Variant V * yellow body with magenta hair Macau Teal Macau Blackteal Spanish Teal Spanish Teal Variant I Spanish: Verde Azulado * CP - Regular no country Spanish Teal Variant II Spanish: Verde Azulado * CP - Regular no country * lighter symbol Spanish Teal Variant III Spanish: Azulado * CP - green body with yellow hair no country * came with a white or light yellow (?) moon brush Gota de Agua (Piggy Teal) Gota de Agua is the Spanish piggy Teal made by Milton Bradley. There are two variants of the symbol. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Teal with yellow ears, cheeks and paws * Hair Colour: Purple * Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: Purple drop, forward or backward Merchandise Peach scented sticker Flat clear stickers Flat clear stickers Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Blue Hamsters Category:G1 Playset Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)